User blog:FrozenStarProfXiX/Card Review: Fairies, Demons and Deities oh my :O
Explosion Claw, Raikou is a 4000/2/0 item card for Hundred Demons. Just like its Pokemon counterpart it’s very good. It gives all yamigedo monsters on the field move which huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge. Move dat wall to your center and just add salt to that fight. It also has the effect where by destroying a Hundred Demons monster in your center it gains double attack. It’s a nasty card and with the new focus of massive Thunder mine pressure from Yamigedo Impact, Raikou is a menacing card. ' ' Ghostly Spirit Yamigedo, “Hundred Demon’s Thunder Mine” is a flipping truck. For a simple 2 gauge you can call the cutest demon ever and put it on top of your normal yamigedo(that should have a sizable soul). Like all good Yamigedo’s Spirit has double attack to make it more threatening. Staying true to the original yamigedo whenever you nullify its attack you deal 2 damage to your opponent! An effect that is not once per turn. So with Glaysa you can really push a crap ton of damage on your opponent with little difficulty. Prior to this Yamigedo was mostly a wall deck with some pretty good burn damage output. However, I would venture to guess that Yamigedo becomes a rush deck with nasty defensive power. But most importantly its freaking cute. Plays with the Wind, Sylph is a size 0 Wydar Sarkal and Fairy card(the best combo in the game tbh). It has 2000/0/2000 for stats and costs 2 gauge to call. But for good reason. For each different Wydar Sarkal and Fairy in your drop Sylph will gain +1 crit. This allows for very easy game ending attacks with Dullahan and Fairy Feast. It’s also a size 0 which is a god send now that Rahab exists. While a Sylph is always welcome, and a size 0 is always good this card (and none of the other Wydar support) received as of late enables the deck to break through any level of wall. Which really nerfs this card. ' ' Moon Dragon of Flower in the Mirror is a new DCE spell card. For 1 life you can put the top card of your deck into the gauge and you can add a size 3 DCE from drop to hand. I mean its ehhhhhhhhhhhh I think that Dragon within the Ocean is significantly better by running “2 more” of any size 3 DCE in your deck with the card. Maybe you use this maybe you don’t, Ancient world has plenty of better spells. Martial Perfection, Duel Sieger "God Eclipse" does not exist. Carry on with your life. If you get this card out you are a Buddyfight God. But logically speaking if you don’t win after puking up Tempest Enforcer you’re doing something wrong. Besides Turbelence is better in every way. Martial Perfection, Duel Jaeger "God Voltis" is a Legend World hating monster. Screw Voltis. It’s disgusting and rude and it has way too many benefits salt rant anyway for a butt crap easily call cost you can get this hulking perfect of 12000/2/6000 who cannot only not be rested or its soul be destroyed through effects BUT ITS EFFECTS CANNOT BE NULLIFIED. ALONG WITH A CERTAIN NEW UNDERLING IT CANT EVEN BE DESTROYED BY EFFECTS. SO YEA THIS MONSTER CAN HAVE UNLIMITED SOUL WORKS AND DAMAGE OUTPUT. SO YEA JUST SIT THERE AND BE A JERK TO ALL THE LEGEND WORLD PLAYERS. Btw you now have a very good reason to use Dragon against a thousands now and be perfectly A o-freaking-K Oh hey I had some free time, so I just puked these card reviews up. You're welcome. Category:Blog posts